Orisa
Orisa is playable character from the video game, Overwatch. She is a Tank hero. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Orisa VS Baymax * Orisa vs Metagross With Mercy * Heavy and Medic vs Orisa and Mercy (Abandoned) 'Possible Opponents' * Legion (Mass Effect) * Tali'Zorah (Mass Effect) Death Battle Info Orisa is a defensive Tank designed to hold down a position by protecting both her team and herself while also providing suppressive fire. However she is also one of the slowest characters in the game and can struggle against agile opponents or flankers who sneak by her defenses to ambush her. * 1 month old; the youngest Overwatch character. * 200 Health, 200 Armor (400 HP total) * Originally a Or14 Omnic, which was reprogrammed into an Or15 by the Numbani Defense Forces, which was revived and upgraded by Efi Oladele into Orisa. * Got a puppy for Christmas. Fortify * Covers Orisa in a temporary aura. * Reduces all damage by 50% * Orisa's movement is unaffected by other abilities or weapons; including freezing, traps, stuns, knockback, etc... * Can stop Reinhardt's charge. The charge does no damage to a Fortified Orisa. Feats *Stopped a car with only one hand and blocked a bus. Faults *Vulnerable to characters who have high damage output and can outflank her barrier. Reaper is one of her greatest threats. *Can be easily overwhelmed by Sombra's EMP and Hacks. https://youtu.be/pkcoAys0Wmw?t=1m15s *Firing her Fusion Driver slows her down. Orisa is one of the slowest characters in the game due to this handicap. **If she cannot use HALT!, Orisa struggles to hit agile characters like Genji, Lucio or Tracer. *Is at a disadvantage against characters who use melee weapons; like Reinhardt and Doomfist. *Supercharger can be destroyed. *Fortify is immune to knockback, meaning Roadhog's Whole Hog can actually deal more damage to Orisa while she uses Fortify as the damage done at point blank range is massive even with Fortify's damage reduction. *As OR15: she and her squad were destroyed by Doomfist. *Only 1 month old as her new alias Orisa. Orisa admits that she needs more experience and is somewhat naive and childish. Trivia *Fans has criticized Orisa's weapons and abilities for being 'stolen' from other characters. Orisa herself is aware of this; telling Zarya that she mastered her HALT! by studying the Graviton Surge. Zarya is not amused. https://youtu.be/pkcoAys0Wmw?t=1m49s *Orisa is actually one of the best characters to fight Doomfist due to her superior range, tanky HP and Fortify: so his victory against a squad of OR15s is very impressive. *OR14s canonically were specifically designed to combat Crusaders (the soldier Reinhardt is). According to the Cinematics; this is why they have Fortify (as it is one of the best abilities to block Rein's charge). *According to Michael Chu; Orisa watches superhero shows and because of that, admires Reinhardt. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Blizzard Entertainment Characters Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Female Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Genderless Category:Gun Wielders Category:Home Console Characters Category:Overwatch Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Robots Category:Shield Users Category:Technology users Category:Video Game Combatants